1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of exercise equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a quarter-foldable rebounder with improved features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rebound exercise, the bouncing up and down against gravity on a trampoline, is now an accepted form of exercise. It is an alternative to walking, jogging, running, weight lifting and dancing. It is also accepted as an adjunct to any of these and other forms of exercise. Rebounding exercises the entire body at once by combining the forces of acceleration, deceleration and gravity in a vertical mode. There are numerous health benefits to the body to be gained from partaking in rebound exercise. Central among these health benefits are the positive effects of stimulating the lymphatic system of the body and of strengthening the musculoskeletal system without introducing trauma.
Over the past few decades an alternative apparatus to a large bulky trampoline has been developed by the inventor of the subject invention herein. This apparatus is a mini-trampoline, known as a rebounder. The rebounder has received growing acceptance as an affordable device for individuals to use and thus achieve the benefits of rebound exercise. The rebounder is a small device on which a person can exercise in place in the comforts and convenience of one's own house and then which can easily be stored during periods of non-use.
An initial model of the rebounder developed by the subject inventor has a round tubular frame, a small circular mat connected to the frame by a plurality of mat springs and six legs pivotally connected to the frame and when erect supporting the mat parallel to and above the ground. The legs are fitted over studs located equidistant from one another about and pivotally connected to the underside of the frame. Also leg springs are housed inside the legs and connected between the studs and legs so that the legs are biased to unfolded or vertical positions but could be pivotally folded from the vertical positions to horizontal positions in which they would then extend generally parallel to and inside the perimeter of the underside of the frame.
A second model of the rebounder has the frame provided in two parts or halves connected by a pair of hinges each spaced 180 degrees apart so that the two-part frame can be folded in half, or half-folded, and then placed in a carrying case to allow for easier transporting of the rebounder. A third model of the rebounder has the frame provided in four parts or quarters connected by two pairs of hinges each spaced 90 degrees apart from one another so that the four-part frame could be quarter-folded and then placed in an even smaller carrying case. The hinges are pins which fit into ends of the quarter frame parts and are secured thereto by spring bolts. The pins have respective heads at one end which heads when placed side-by-side define complementary halves of a hinge.
The mats and mat springs of all models of the rebounder are interchangeable. The mat is made of permatron or polypropolene with eighteen steel bullhorn-shaped connectors sewed in the peripheral edge of the mat. Each connector is connected to two mat springs. Thirty-six mat springs are provided to extend between and connect to eighteen connectors of the mat and thirty-six clevis pins are inserted into thirty-six holes drilled equidistant from one another and radially through the circular frame.
While these prior art rebounders have proven satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed, as with any device from time to time there arises a need to make further improvements of the device.